Rapture: Through Everything
by marissafish
Summary: Audio Diaries gave us what began in Rapture. The eyewitnesses and writers through everything gave us the true story in Rapture. Aidia Harker is just that eyewitness and writer.


Audio Diary of Aidia Harker: 'Rapture'

_They said that I shouldn't go. I was already a famous author on the surface world, why go down under the sea then? Because…I didn't just want to be some famous author, I wanted to be in a place where I could be myself without fear of prejudice, without the constraints of being under the eyes of scrutiny, without the chains of censorship, and without the bonds of a loveless marriage. That is why I chose Rapture._

Audio Diary of Aidia Harker: 'Why Should Rapture Be Different?'

_When I first stepped out of the Bathysphere, there was a man waiting for me. He smiled and welcomed me to Rapture. I returned the smile to him and spoke. "I'm Aidia, hopefully I can still be a writer, it's my passion in life. But if not, then oh well…" He looked puzzled at me and my 'oh well'. "Up on the surface, it took me ten years to finally become a published author. Before then, I was a waitress, so not being able to do what I want doesn't bother me. Why should Rapture be different from the surface world in terms of an artist's success?"_

Audio Diary of Andrew Ryan: 'Disturbing'

_I met a new comer today named Aidia. A lovely young woman but what she said. Most compare Rapture to the surface but how she compared the two… "Why should Rapture be different from the surface world in terms of an artist's success?" Her exact words, they seem to haunt me because the words, the words are…disturbing. Rapture is a place where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And yet she seems to be thinking that it would not be different for her. Perhaps I shall read her work, maybe it will give me insight on her._

Audio Diary of Aidia Harker: 'Surprises'

_When I woke up and came out of my room, I didn't expect the man from yesterday waiting outside the door for me. And to ask for some of my work, none the less! So what could I do except give him a copy of each book which added up to ten books. He thanked me and I realized, that the man who I was talking to was Andrew Ryan! Wow, who knew that I would talk to the genius behind Rapture? Maybe I should go and get a fish to cook for dinner! Who knows, with my luck I might meet some other famous face._

Audio Diary of Aidia Harker: 'Frank Fontaine'

_I said it before and I'll say it again, my luck has been looking up ever since I came to terms with my mother and she gave me the family heirloom, a bracelet that was blessed by the Irishmen. Met Frank Fontaine, a natural Bronx like me, apparently he been a fan of mine since I started being published. He seemed interested in me, offered to take me to the Kashmir Restaurant. I don't know why he would take me out when we barely know each other but oh well, can't exactly turn down someone powerful like him, right?_

Audio Diary of Frank Fontaine: 'Fitting In'

_With this broad's arrival I wasn't sure how she was going to be fitting in. But she accepted so just going to be a matter of time before she's on my side and against Ryan. Yes, all the pieces are coming in just right, and this talentless hack of a writer is just what I needed. And even if she doesn't help out my cause, long as she is mine and not Ryan's is enough._

Audio Diary of Aidia Harker: 'Idiot'

_Not a disaster but enough of one to make me hide from that restaurant, great good job Aidia. Frank was great, a real gentlemen but Christ! Could I be much more of a flaccid idiot! "I don't know, how about you choose for me?" Great Aidia, he probity now thinks that you fallen for him! Idiot! How could this night get worse?_

Audio Diary of Aidia Harker: 'A Job'

_Seems like I made the right choice in showing my work to Andrew. He called me up and said he had a job for me, I don't know what it could possibly be but this is great news! On the phone, he said something about Rapture needing my genius and writing skills. Apparently Sander Cohen is down here also, was wondering where that fairy went. But looks like last night with Frank was only a fluke of the hand, things in Rapture are going good for me._

Audio Diary of Andrew Ryan: 'Writers'

_Writers are the ultimate Parasites, writing out some words and suddenly they're rich and the world is their oyster. But Aidia is different, not afraid of working and leaving people to their own devices, and her work is great; creating out such complex characters that they seem real, places that entrance the mind, and the plot twists that will have the reader rereading the story again to look for hints. But she left her fame on the surface to come down here and try to make it. She is a writer that defies the social codes and will be needed for Rapture, her work is the stuff that people don't dare write or say for fear but she's fearless and proud. Parasite indeed…_

Audio Diary of Frank Fontaine: 'Follow'

_Damn Ryan! He hooked her in and now she's a published author down here. What's next? That son of a bitch is just making me work harder to keep my claws in her, but I won't lose. Ya hear that Ryan! That bitch is going to be mine! She's yours for now but soon that ace is going to be in my hand. You won't keep her when I make my move! She's going to follow me, follow Atlas!_

Audio Diary of Aidia Harker: 'Published'

_Andrew told me that I would be the greatest writer in Rapture. He already began to publish the __Demon Slayer__ series. I'm surprised he chose that first, some of my darkest work is there. Where I wanted to see how dark I could go and still come back out. But this…to go from that room in the C-block up to Olympus Heights. I told my dad that I be a famous writer and he didn't believe me. Bet he believes me now…_

Audio Diary of Aidia Harker: 'Bones'

_ADAM, seems like something out of my book. Frank was telling me how one of his fishers found a sea slug that bite him and healed his hand which was crippled. Blame my grandmother for having a 'gift' and passing it on to me but with something like this nothing good can come, I can feel it in my bones._

Audio Diary of Frank Fontaine: 'Winning'

_Brilliant, that Tenenbaum is a genius! This is just what I needed, now I can take Rapture for myself and that little bitch! Ryan may have had the first taste but I'm the one who's going to be eating the prize! These ADAM and plasmids are going to make me rich and then I can take Rapture. Only a matter of time…_

Audio Diary of Aidia Harker: 'Choices'

_Things are changing in Rapture. Everyday people are splicing left and right, hell it's getting hard to resist the temptation. Who wouldn't want to be able to shoot fire out of their hands or use bees to protect themselves? I won't fall though, I'm strong, and my will won't break, not like the others. But I can't help but be drawn into the battle, so far I side with neither but it's only a matter of time until I have to make a choice. Andrew helped me get my career off the ground down here and Frank…he showed me kindness and takes a genuine interest in me. Andrew did the same though…seems like I have a tough choice to make. Makes me wonder what Zule would do if she was in this situation, would she go with Cortez, the demon slayer who showed her kindness and helped her stand on her own two feet as a demon slayer or Landon, an assassin who worked for her father but loved her with all his heart? Probity Cortez…but who is my Cortez in this case?_

Audio Diary of Andrew Ryan: 'Watch Fontaine'

_This Fontaine fellow is somebody to watch. Once, he was just a menace, to be convicted and hung. But he always manages to be where the evidence isn't. He's the most dangerous type of hoodlum... the kind with vision. _

Audio Diary of Aidia Harker: 'Tug Of War'

_Andrew was talking the Great Chain…what I'm wondering is how does a writer fit into this battle between him and Frank. Maybe it's a game of tug of war, the Great Chain is the rope and somehow I got tied up into the rope. So whoever wins…they get Rapture, the Great Chain, and me in a way. But I could never truly be someone else's just because they fought another for me. That's not how love works, of course from what I understand, life isn't like a book._

Audio Diary of Andrew Ryan: 'Fontaine Must Go'

_Something must be done about Fontaine. While I was buying buildings and fish futures, he was cornering the market on genotypes and nucleotide sequences. Rapture is transforming before my eyes. The Great Chain is pulling away from me. Perhaps it's time to give it a tug._

Audio Diary of Aidia Harker: 'Changes'

_It's the changes in Rapture and Andrew that are scaring me out of my mind. Now there are hangings, interrogations, and…and tyranny. No gods or kings, only man…seems like that's a lie now. Andrew is making himself into the King of Rapture and all for what? To keep Frank from becoming powerful enough to challenge him? It's the changes of Rapture that's turning Heaven into Hell._

Audio Diary of Frank Fontaine: 'Atlas'

_It's time to bring Atlas out, my name's getting too hot so Ryan is taking an interest. Soon, he's going to be coming after me and trying to kill me. He's always talking about the Great Chain this and Great Chain that but my Chain…my Chain's going to bring Andrew Ryan and Rapture to its knees. Get ready Ryan, it's Atlas's turn to take the wheel in our war!_

Audio Diary of Aidia Harker: 'Two Little Boys'

_Andrew seemed better than he did in weeks. Then the news came, Frank Fontaine is dead. Died in a shootout between men of his and Andrew's…I can't believe it, Frank dead. Maybe things will return to normal but who am I kidding? Eden is lost down here, Andrew and Frank broke it apart like two little boys fighting over a toy._

Audio Diary of Andrew Ryan: 'Aidia Doesn't Believe'

_With that pest Fontaine gone, perhaps order will return to Rapture. Aidia doesn't believe that though with her talk of monarchy and manuscript which parallels what has happened in Rapture so far and what she thinks will happen. It is a great story but not without its faults. Things that if published, she would likely die for writing as a Parasite._

Audio Diary of Aidia Harker: 'One of Whom'

_It's turning even more into Hell. A civil war in a place where there are allegedly no kings or gods…what bullshit; Andrew on one side with the loyalists and a new figure, Atlas, on the opposing side with the 'Parasites', it's going to be a bad war. Only where am I to side? With Andrew or Atlas, who know one knows who he truly is but is 'one of us'. One of whom? The people that I associate with when I have to or the normal folks who are just working in the Fisheries and such?_

Audio Diary of Atlas: 'Harder Than I Thought'

_Getting a talk with that lassie, Aidia is harder than I thought. The lassie flat-out refused to meet with me, saying she had to work on her next book. Can't tell if that lassie will be in the civil war that's rearin' up. She doesn't look like the type to go with that Ryan fellow but she also doesn't look like one to follow the crowd._

Audio Diary of Aidia Harker: 'Finally Gave In'

_Finally gave in to meet with Atlas…don't like the guy but can't say I hate him. The Irishman kept talking about freedom of the people, Andrew repressing the citizens, Frank having the right idea then was killed for it, and how he planned to free the citizens from the tyranny of the rich. He tried to get me to agree with all his ideas and be on his side but no way am I giving in my chips so soon. I'll survive to the bitter end and hopefully be unharmed…_

Audio Diary of Atlas: 'Hangings!'

_That son of a bitch Ryan! Killing the ones who don't agree, damn tyrant! Hangings! How dare he kill my fellow oppressed man! He may think he's solving the problem but the problem in Rapture is him! We'll be rid of the problem if it's the last thing I do before I die! Maria and Patrick are getting out of here, and I'll die for that if need be!_

Audio Dairy of Andrew Ryan: 'Great Chain Moves Slowly'

_Is there blood in the streets? Of course. Have some chosen to destroy themselves with careless splicing? Undeniable. But I will make no proclamations, I will dictate no laws. The Great Chain moves slowly, but with wisdom. It is our impatience that invites in the Parasite of big government. And once you've invited it in, it will never stop feeding on the body of the city._

Audio Diary of Aidia Harker: 'Splice'

_I swore that I won't splice but it's getting harder and harder to not. The war is in full rage now, people disappearing left and right, bodies showing up, guns blazing everywhere, I can survive this without having to splice but will the rest of the citizens survive?_

Author Notes: This is the beginning to my Bioshock story. Essentally this introduces my character Aidia and her part in Rapture leading up and slightly through the events that brought it to it's ruined status when the game starts. She will be in that so this is not a one shot by any means. I have not decided if she will end up with any of the characters but it is likely she will not. Other than that, review and tell me what you think!


End file.
